A Demons help
by SimplyTwisted
Summary: My name is demon. i am the leader of my flock. not the flock but helping them is my mission. first fic please review
1. prolog

If you saw my true form in your everyday human life, I'd scare you.

I have black wings with pretty dark red feathers scattered between them. My cat ear and tail make me look like I'm a five year old girl in a cat costume. And of course, my fangs set off those alarm bells in the back of your mind.

Even my human form scares some people. In your world, I'd be labeled goth or emo. I had Lon black hair with bangs that cover my eyes. And if you were brave enough to stare into my eyes for about five minutes, you'd see that they change color according to my mood. My caramel skin is the only thing that pulls me away from stereotype vampire.

If you compared to me those I try to protect, you'd see plenty of similarities. I get hyper off of sugar like Nudge, I try to show as little emotion as Fang, and I've learned from Maximum to be as rude and sarcastic as possible.

And if you knew what I could do...you'd be stunned. I'm what you could call a 'genetic jackpot'. I can change the appearance and color of things, I can speak to animals, I can easily fix and make things, I can heal people and animals, and if I want (and sometimes if I don't) I can see things. I see things of people. I can see past, and future and all that junk. And to top it all off, I'm Generation 96 for crying out loud! If you dont know what that is, it's the newest brand of mutants. The school does something to our mind that enables us to control an element. We don't get to choose what element and we only get to use one. I can control fire.  
>But I'm not all that successful. I can barely use words. I'm not shy, but I just can't think of words to express myself. If I say one or two words to answer you, it's really because I just can't think o how to talk.<p>

My second in command and best friend is basically my opposite. We know everything about each other.

She has pale blue wings, dark brown hair, turquoise eyes, and creamy skin.  
>She's quiet like me, but it's by her own choice. She just doesn't see why talking is so important sometimes. She's kind to everyone, graceful, kind of childish but mature when she needs to be, and even I have to admit that she holds all of us together.<p>

She's a genetic jackpot too. She can control minds, breathe underwater, hypnotizes people, and can create illusions. Like me and the rest of my Flock, she's a Generation 96. Unlike me, she's a water elemental.

Patience is another of our group. She's difficult to describe. She's crazy, but in a good way. She's hyper, but not annoying. I'd say she's the comic relief if I didn't care for her so much.  
>She has brown wings with a glossy green sheen. It sounds gross, but really just looks like moss. She had blond hair and bright lead green eyes. Her skin is pale from almost never seeing the sun in the School.<p>

She's talkative, bubbly, and somewhat hyper. She does crazy things that somehow let her wiggle her way into our hearts. She's always patient with everyone, which explains her name. Not that there's really much to be patient for, but it's the thought that counts.

She's pretty powerful. She can speed up the growth of plants, she can heal like me, she can feel the smallest of vibrations in the ground, and she can feel body heat. She's Generation 96 and an Earth elemental.  
>Rose is the smallest of the group and I try to protect her fiercely.<br>She has almost transparent white wings, brown hair, silver eyes, and lightly tanned skin.

She's a bit air brained. She's easily distracted, and always so damn positive. She could stare down the barrel of a loaded gun and smile. I've actually seen her do it and since then I've promised never to ever let her near one of those again. And to top it all off, she was a ** morning person. I got to wake up to her singing show tunes every morning. I hate morning with a passion.

Rose is A Genetic Jackpot too. She can sense emotions, see auras, hack computers, put people to sleep, and track.

And we all share some powers. We can all read minds and speak multiple languages. Well, with me it's more of a 'can understand multiple languages' kind of thing but whatever..

Prolouge

My name is Demon. Why am I called this? You really don't want to know. I am 50% human, 16% avian, 16% snake, and 16% feline. A lot of different DNA, I  
>know. I wasn't supposed to even live. I truly was an experiment but since I lived, I'm actually pretty powerful. Im the leader of my flock. Not the flock of course, but that is who I am looking for. We are an all girl flock and that's how we like it.<br>We got on this 'help the Flock' mission because of my second in command, Mysic. She thought that since I can see their past, present, and future that we should help. I didn't really see the point, but we didn't really have anything else to do.

We're mutants, but we've had a different upbringing. We know who our parents are and though we did come from the school, we hadn't lived there for the first ten years of our life. The whole generation 96 thing was a theory. It was something the scientists told us once they captured us from home and slapped wings on our back. They believed that they triggered the elemental powers, but they didn't. Or maybe, they made it escalate. Rose could always make a breeze pick up when she wanted too and now she can create a hurricane. Patience could make a garden dig itself and now she can create a small earthquake. Mysic could make it rain and now he can create a tsunami. I could light a barbecue and now I can make an inferno spring out of nothing. You don't wan to know what happens when we combine our powers. It's wicked scary.

And back to the point that Mysic keeps bringing up every five seconds, The flock is heading to New York City again. That's apparently where we are heading now.


	2. Chapter 1

Demon here and i hate the disclaimer!  
>Mystic here Demon must say the disclaimer saying that she does not own maximum ride.<br>Demon here again no i dont you just said it for me.  
>Mwa ha ha ha!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

Max's PoV

"Max I can sense someone." Angel says. "Four someones actually and they are fighting erasers. We should go help them!"

I thought about this for a moment. I weighed my options. On one hand we could go help these people and figure out who they were, and if they were a threat. On the other hand we could keep going on our way let the erasers have them and them find us later. Though of course the strangers could be bad and end up fighting us. None the less, I went with the first option. If i hadn't, I'd never hear the end of I asked Angel which way and she pointed us to where we just came from. I wonder if these people where following us. It was an odd thought, but in our world, anything could happen.

When we got there it turned out that they did not need our help, and they where like us. Well not completely.

The people who Angel had sensed were four girls. They had black hair, dark brown hair, blond hair and light brown hair. The one had long black hair in a complicated braid that hung to her knees, black wings with dark red feathers randomly scattered through out them, cat ears and a tail and even though fire was shooting out of her hands her face showed no emotion. Then when I looked at her clothes. Well that was totally different. She wore a long three quarter sleeve shirt that had electric blue and gray diagonal stripes with purple leggings and grey converses with electric blue laces. The other girls wore similar outfits.

The one with long dark brown hair in the same braid as the first girl - All of their hair was long and in the braid – had pale blue wings, and was wearing the same outfit as the first girl just in different colors. Hers had bright blue and sky blue stripes, baby blue leggings with gray converses and plain blue laces. That's a lot of blue. Water was coming out of her hands.

The one with blond hair had brown wings with a green gloss. Her outfit had dark green and forest green stripes, dark brown leggings with dark green converses with dark brown laces. Vines were coming out of her hands.

Then lastly the one with light brown hair had white almost clear wings. Her outfit had pale yellow and pale gray stripes, yellow leggings and grey converses with pale yellow laces. From her hands came a whirl wind of air. Then in a matter of seconds all of the erasers were gone. Wow. Talk about extreme.  
>I don't usually stare at random mutants but these girls were special. Even without them controlling the elements, they looked magical. The looks on their faces were nothing short of humble and heroic. Especially the one with the dark hair. She seemed especially blank.<br>Demons PoV

Stupid erasers, we had just finished them off and I heard a sound behind us. The others didn't hear it yet because my senses were even more enhanced than theirs. I turned around at the speed of light and shot a fire ball. But then I saw it was Maximum and her flock. I had seen pictures of her on the internet.

I stopped the ball of fire just before it hit little Angel in the chest. It stayed in place for a moment and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sorry Angel, I sent telepathically.

Who is this? Is the response I got back.

I'm the girl who shot fire at you, my name is Demon. The one with water is Mysic, earth is Patience and air is Rose.  
>I decided to just get all of the introductions out of the way. If I was to help them...<p>

Oh!

Tell Max that I'm sorry for scaring her. She relayed the message and Max nodded.

I had scared Max into thinking we needed help. I had researched Max well enough to know her compassion for mutants in need.  
>And of course, I had accidently almost incinerated her baby. The apology was for both, but mostly the latter.<p>

Max's PoV

I saw the fire heading straight for angel and I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the black haired girl who shot the fire ball lift one hand and the fire ball freeze right before it hit her.

After that Angel and the girl stared at each other for a long time while the other girls hovered in one place-something we have never been good that- in attention stance that I assumed was army style.

Anyway I also assumed that the black haired girl was telepathic. Angel nodded a few times and the girl's eyes changed from dark red to dark blue with silver flecks.

Angel tapped my shoulder and whispered, "Demon says that she is sorry for scaring you and that she thought we were more erasers."

She flew up and held out her hand to be shaken.

"Demon." She introduced me.

She went around and shook everyone's hand. Until she got to Iggy that is.


	3. Chapter 2

Demononic Angel here and finally updateing because i am bored. Ha ha ha ha.

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride. I do own Demon, Mysic, Pataience and Rose.  
>I hate that thing people call a disclaimer<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Demon's PoV

I shook everyone's hand until I got to the blind one; I think his name was Iggy. I had done a bit of research on him and he was the first step of the 'help the flock' plan.  
>Instead of shaking his hand, I told him to close hand eyes with my mind speak and I spread my fingers over his eyes. Then I started to heal them. My magic is very strong. It's like a punch. It's swift, powerful, an knocks you out, so when I started to heal him he passed out and I caught him just before he tumbled out of the sky. While doing this I managed to keep my hand over his eyes and concentrate. I barely noticed te curious and distrustful glances thrown at me.<p>

Iggy's PoV

I woke up with someone's hand over my eyes. I could see the trickle of light coming from between the fingers. Wait a minute, see. I could see. I could see. I start squirming trying to get free.

Hold still idiot and flap.

Flap what? I think.  
>I think for a moment then I feel stupid, my wings are what I am supposed to flap. I mentally slap myself and hear a giggle. She must be telepathic and a mind reader (i'm guessing that she is a girl since she giggled).<p>

I am a girl and I am telepathic. Now hurry and get up I may be strong but you're getting heavy.

It was definitely a girl's voice in my mind and since she confirmed it, I allowed myself to think that she sounded kin of hot.

I open my eyes to see a girl with black hair and dark blue eyes with golden flecks.

Definitely hot, but I had more pressing issues right now.

"I can see." I said in disbelief as I start flying again. Then I realize that there are three more girls besides the one that fixed my eyes.

"Way to go Demon." Says the one with brown wings.

"Demon." I say quietly to my self. The hot girl that gave me my dream back. And to my surprise, I realized that she wasn't hot. She was beautiful. I had never thought that of a girl before.

The girl nods and returns to her group who automatically stops goofing off and gets into an attention stance. Then they start to introduce themselves to me.

"Mysic." Says the one with blue wings.

"Patience." Brown wings.

"Rose." Her wings are practically invisible.

"Demon." says the girl that healed my eyes.

"Thank you." I say to her. She just nods in response. I roll my eyes and reach out to hug her.

"I would not do that if I was you. she will put you in a coma before you can say 'ow.'" Of course she might just burn you and scatter your ashes in the wind instead." Mysic warned me.

I took a huge step back though I didn't want to. I'm good with living. I am super fine with living.

Max's PoV

Demon healed Iggy blindness. I mean I know all of our wounds healed when we shook her hand.

But healing blindness? That was just awesome. They were nice to have around because they could pretty much do anything.

The down side was that they were all mind readers. Every single one of them. One mind reader is fine. Two, okay. But five -counting Angel- major invasion privacy. I knew that at least two of the new people could read minds, but when we continued on Patience told me about all of their abilities.

They can all speak English, Spanish, and French. Demon doesnt talk very much. They're elementals. Mysic's full name is Mysic but you can only call her that is you can't pronounce her nickname. She has all of Angel's abilities except talking to fish.

Patience is not very patient from what I could tell, but Demon shook her head at me when she read my mind. Huh. Interesting.  
>And though Rose was fragile, she had lots of powers.<br>That's all I really picked up and that's all I think I needed to know.

Later when we landed as soon as our feet touched the ground they started setting up camp. Demon made tents and started a fire, Mysic filled a pot full of water and had demon put it in the fire, Patience grew some vegetables, cut them up and put them in the pot with some of the rabbit Rose had caught and skinned the rest was set aside- I have no idea why but what ever floats her boat...

Mysic's PoV

After we explained some things to Max we landed in a clearing near northern Tennessee. Demon set up the tents and we started to make the food. Max and her flock looked around lost. I told this to demon and she just shrugged and said to tell the other that we were going to her mother's house. At this everyone perked up, even Max's group who had never met her.

Later on I was talking to Max when she asked

"How does Demon know her mother?'

I shook my head and replied "Ask her, she don't like people telling her life story."

Demon's PoV

When we got up in the morning I got up and made our clothes for the day. We were wearing spaghetti straps with our names on the chest in bold black letters.  
>My skirt was red, Mysic's was electric blue, Patience's was neon green, and Rose's was light gray.<p>

I made Max's flock some new clothes and started braiding Mysic's hair. I saw Angel off to the side watching.

Would you like me to do your hair? I asked her in mind speak. It was easier to talk in my mind. The words just got tangled in my mouth.

She nodded vigorously and sat down in front of me. When I was done she had a side French twist like the rest of us. She had not changed yet so I handed her some blue jeans and a hot pink tank that said ANGEL in white letters. I guess thats a perk of being able to make things from literally nothing. New clothes and cash all the time.  
>She grinned at me and changed, careful not to mess up her hair.<p>

Nudge soon came over and started talking in her usual fashion.

"OMG Angel I love your hair. Who did your hair? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Please! I know Max didn't do it she is not very good at that stuff. Oh, I love your shirt I wouldn't want pink though the I would look like one of those weird cowgirl Halloween costumes. I like the orange better. I think max looks awesome in that dark blue one it totally complements her eyes…" The rest was cut off by Iggy's hand over her mouth.

"Nudge if I am correct then Demon did Angel's hair."

I nodded and motioned her over. When I was done with her hair we ate Iggy's awesome breakfast and set off at about 10 o'clock.  
>And iggy's breakfast was almost enough that I wished he had hugged me earlier today.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Hi people not a long wait. i was at an all disrict choir thing or i would have up dated earlyer and the jacksonion.-little festival thing where i live-

i do not own maximum ride -not yet-

Review and read  
>Hey! This is Demon's Beta, Metal Flowers! 'Sup!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Demon's PoV

When we landed at my mom's house they were already waiting at the front door. I smiled Metallica must have 'seen' me coming. They had not seen us yet so I motioned everyone to follow me. We snuck up behind them and yelled 'BOO; they jumped so high and had the funniest expression on their faces it was hard not to laugh. Soon we were all rolling on the floor laughing!

"Hey guys." I said after we all stopped laughing. With these guys, we loosened up so much that we acted like actual humans.

Max's flock looked at me in surprise. Oops, I might've forgot to let them know that I could talk around my family. I'm glad to, when I talk only people that know me some what don't stare in shock. Mysic said my voice sounds like a purr and a hiss put together. 'deadly' she said in simple terms.

Anyway back to the subject. My 'family' is very large. The oldest is my biological father Erik with black hair and black eyes, my adoptive mother/step mom Kristina with flaming red curly hair and green eyes who makes awesome brownies, step-brother James with Blond hair and blue gray eyes, step-sister Shayanne with red hat and brown eyes, step-cousin Rima with blond hair and gray eyes, her daughter Marisa with brown hair and blue eyes, then finally my only biological sister Metallica with her White blond hair, light silvery-gray eyes, white cat ears and tail, light gray wings, can see the future, an is an ice elemental. We are twins even though we don't look like only the people who live in the same house as me.

My family is a big combination of people who look nothing alike. Half of them are scared of me and my sisters, a quarter pity us, and a quarter don't know how to feel. My stepmom is the only human who just plain accepts us.

Metallica was kidnapped like the rest of my sisters and I, but when we escaped she just wanted to stay home with family. I don't blame her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, she talks. I am going to see black diamond." I mutter this under my breath as I walk away.

"Demon, can we go with you? Please, Kristina wouldn't let us ride her while you were gone!"

I sigh and nod. I am already half way to the barn when I finally hear the foot steps of 10 mutants, and 3 regular people. As I walk into the barn I am greeted by the familiar neigh of the horses. I keep walking down the path until I get to the back of the barn where diamond is stabled. I open the latch and walk away knowing she would follow me.

As soon as I step out of the barn she starts cantering, knowing our routine by heart. As she canters to the first pole I jump on top of it. Then I jump again landing lightly, solidly and standing up right on her back. We run full speed around a couple poles and then I jump down and run beside her. We go through jumps and hurdles. Diamond flying over them and I dashing under them and her. And at the last jump a six foot hedge we both jump over it, landing perfectly balanced and not sweating or breathing hard at all.

Max's PoV

We follow Demon to a barn only to arrive when she walks calmly with a giant black mare with purple eyes following behind her. They go through this confusing network of jumps and poles always in rhythm with each other.

"They do this every time." Rose mummers to me.

I jump in surprise only have heard her speak once. Her voice was quiet but with a hit of hyperness and excitement to it. In fact all of their voices were different than normal people even ours. Demon's dangerous and deadly. Mysic's smooth and clear. Patience's firm and strong. Rose's quiet and energetic. My own thoughts were interrupted by ...guess who? if you guessed the voice you are correct. Your prize? You aren't hunted by the government.

Pay attention to how you describe them Max. But don't judge them, there is more to them than what you can see. Especially Demon.

I sigh. Can he never give a direct answer? It's like a fortune cookie.

I look up only to find Demon lifting Angel on to the horse which is now saddled. Angel looks exited and is practically jumping up and down in the saddle.

"Be careful Angel." I call out to her. I don't particularly trust Demon yet, but I kind of do. It's saying something that I even let the flock come here.

Demon looks up and says. "Don't worry Max. diamond is a perfect lady. I taught everyone else to ride on her."

She must have read my mind because she looks at me seriously while she says this.

I'm not going to cause a scene, she mind spoke to me, And it'll take you awhile to trust us completely, if you ever. It's not our job to get you to trust us. We've just chosen to help you.  
>I must have still looked worried because soon I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the hand belonged to Fang.<p>

"She will be fine. Demon's is a pro at this stuff."

He misunderstood my dilemma but I played along.

I put my hand on my hip and asked. "How do you know?"

He got a puzzled look on and replied. "I don't really know how I know, but I have a good feeling about it."

I looked back at Angel and Demon. Demon was actually pretty good at teaching. I huffed and glared at Fang. Why does he always have to be right! Later on when Mysic was showing everyone some fighting moves Demon approached me.

"He loves you incase you have not noticed." She told me.

"How do you know?" God I have said that a lot today.

"I think I would know my brother pretty well." She replied doing the quiet motion and winking. "By the way you and the flock are going to my martial arts class tomorrow no if, ands, or buts about it."

What the hell? Brother? That would mean they're family? What the hell? Unable to prices everything, I forced it out of my head. Better to think about it later.

I wake up in the morning to find Nudge and Angel dragging Demon over into her room where her closet and make-up is located. I tried snuffle a laugh but fail to do so. The three shared a devious glance and charged at me. Demon – even if she was half a foot shorter- picked my up as if a weighed nothing and carried me kicking and screaming out of the room, through the house, past the guys room -which the people inside of it burst out in laughter as we went past- and into the room where the torture was –A.K.A make up and clothes-. From here I was handed some clothes and pushed into a bathroom with no windows and a door that locked on the outside. I sighed, might as well get this over with.

I turns out that what Demon handed me was not that bad. A dark blue take top with an off shoulder black and gray striped graphic shirt that said "just because I walk away doesn't mean you've won it just means your not worth my time" in neon orange letters. Then she handed me a pair of knee high converse –black with neon splatters all over and orange laces-. Soon a quit fighting the torture and not because of Angels puppy dog eyes. I just closed my eyes and go with the flow.

I fall asleep and I am woken up by Demon shaking my shoulder excitedly. I open one eye to see her jumping up and down like an excited little kid even if her face still showed no emotion. I wonder why.

"open both eyes already." She said impatiently.

I raised my eyebrows and gave her a 'why are you doing that look'.

"What?" she replied defensively.

"That's not a good look for you."

"What look?"

"The excited little girl look." She looked at me quizzically. "Whatever."

She rolled her eyes and shoved a mirror in my face. I looked into the mirror and stare. The girl who looked back at me had long thick lashes. Her eyelids lightly shaded with silver, lips plump and light pink. Then lastly her normally wild blond/brown hair was in a simple side French braid. That girl was me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

metal flowers owns the demons romance/crush i own plot and characters  
>we no own maximum ride if i did dylan not exist<p>

Here's Metal Flowers here! I inserted the Iggyxdemon in this story! A moment of applause please. *there is a but of clapping* Now a moment of applause for the one who made all of this possible! Demonic Angel! *WOOO!*

Fang's PoV  
>I was talking to Iggy when I heard screaming coming from out side the door. Max. It sounded like 'put me down now'. I turn back to face Iggy but he was looking<br>behind me at something and whistling. I turn around and… WOW!  
>Max was wearing makeup, had her hair done, and was now she was trying to escape from Demon who was actually smiling for once.<br>I laughed on the inside, being sure to still not show any outward emotion. Ma would kill me for laughing at her. Demon was  
>blocking her way and grinning like an idiot.<p>

'Hey! I am not an idiot. That's the last time I do something for the brother I haven't seen for years.' her voice Appeared in my head.

I am still staring at Max when I process what she said. Brother? What the hell? I am demons  
>brother? It does explain everything though. She's kind of like me but looser and we do look similar. But not even this little fact could distract me from how Max was looking right now.<p>

She wasn't even beautiful. She was downright smoking hot.

I looked at Iggy to find him staring not at Max–if he was I would have kill him-, but Demon. God, he was crushing on my little sister. At least i knew he wasn't just crushing over her like he did everyone else.

She's all he talked about. How grateful he was, how  
>beautiful she was. On and on and on. She did look good though, from my perspective even.<br>Her long hair was in 2 braids that hung behind her. She was wearing a black button up shirt -buttons undone- with a red tank top and a not-too-short skirt with orange, red and yellow leggings underneath, and black three inch heels open toe. How does she walk in those let alone carry max, while she  
>is kicking and screaming?<br>It's kind of weird checking out my sister, even if I just met her. I quickly switched tracks.

Why so professional? I think loudly, hoping she would hear me.

'I'm going to work. You and the rest of your flock are coming with me. I didn't go though the trouble of making Max presentable just for you,' she thought back.  
>"Start getting uh...ready or else I uh...will make you like...uh...I did Max. I just wont be as um... agreeable." Demon said aloud.<br>By now Max was pouting on the floor. Demon looked down at her and rolled her eyes. Then she bent down and whispered something in her ear.

Max grinned and ran off only to come back holding two sets of clothes. They were button up  
>shirts, dress pants, and ties. The one she tossed me was black-thank god- with<br>a black and gray tie. Iggy's was white with a bright green tie. The shoes were basic tennis shoes that were the same color as our shirts.  
>I was still frowning at the clothes when Iggy came out practically chocking himself with the tie. We all held in our laughter except for Max that is. She let it out shamelessly.<p>

Demon motioned him over and tied it perfectly in 5 seconds.

"How did you do that?" he asked.  
>She tapped her head. 'Right' he mouthed. While they were not paying attention, I tried to sneak out. But as I step out of the door Angel and Nudge appeared and<br>push me back in where Demon grabs my ear drags me to the bathroom and shoves  
>me in locking the door behind me. Then there's the bad part. She told me no brownies until I get dressed and put them right outside the door.<br>I sighed in defeat. I banged on the door and yelled, "I'm dressed you can let me out now."  
>"Now why should we do that?" Max says from the other side of the door. Her voice barely contains her snickers.<br>"Because you love me this much." I say mimicking her time on valium. Ah, good days.  
>Its quiet for a moment then the lock is released. I walk out to see Demon eating the last brownie. I frown and go to tackle her only to go right through<br>her, ramming into a wall.

"Ouch."

I look to the right to see the real Demon with Mysic and Max laughing. Well, Max and Mysic are laughing. Demon is still finishing the brownie. That sucks. That really sucks.

Demon's PoV  
>I can't believe he fell for that. I mean seriously' I was stand right beside the illusion. We walk out of the room and take off.<br>It has been a couple weeks since I have been to the school. Not the 'school', of course, but a school. Every time I get the chance I take a few mutants so that they  
>can learn some of the basics. We land and walk into the school only to be swarmed by Fang's fan girls, or FANGirls I turn around and glare at Fang. But I get an<br>awesome Idea. I motion for the few sane humans to let them go and I push Fang  
>at them, conquer up some popcorn, plop down on a bench and enjoy the show.<br>After a few minutes I get bored and yell. "Hey!" everyone calmed down.  
>When the all calm down I continue. "Everyone going to history depart to the<br>right. Everyone going to gym depart to the left….."  
>This went on for the other subjects. All going to where they belong after the others left. When nobody is left in the lobby except the principle and the<br>people who came with me I turned to fang and I spoke again, "Never do that again, understand?"

He nods vigorously. We turn to the principle –Mrs. Harper-.  
>"Sorry 'bout that. Fang does not know what to NOT post on his blog." I say with a glare directed toward Fang.<p>

"It is quite okay. I found rather amusing, especially when you pushed him in to  
>the mob. Also I believe judging by each of your appearances' he is your brother, older correct?"<br>"Yup." I reply popping the P. "Anyway, I need all of them to be placed in all beginner classes, except the little one. Advanced classes for her and she  
>needs to be placed with Metallica If possible."<br>"Done, done, and done. Now I believe you have to get to your class?"

Mrs. Harper is a friend of the family so she knows of our wings and powers. She's remarkably scared of us, but she hides it well. I might not have even guessed her hidden emotions had she not given me each and every thing I wanted.

As I walk away Max calls after me. "Hey Demon, How old are you?"  
>"I glance over my shoulder and grin. I have been waiting for this question. I bet this would be particularly interesting for my admirer, Iggy. Not that I didn't particularly like him, in fact I wished that Mysic hadn't warned him from hugging me the other day. It might've been nice.<br>"12." I say with a wink.


	6. Chapter 5

**i have returned Mwahahahahaha!  
>*creepy music starts playing*mwahahahahahahaha 'cough cough' hahaha<br>anyway you are to review or you shall pay with no updates for 2 weeks  
>and yes i will do that mwahahahahaha<br>read and review my minions**

Chapter 5

Max's PoV

She is twelve and has a degree in teaching.

"Amazing isn't it." The principle lady said.

We nod in agreement. That is pretty cool. Plus being twelve and having that kind of power over people. Scary.

"It is scary If you ask me." She said voicing my thoughts. Her face softened. "I knew her family before they were all killed. Even when she was only 3 years old she was always smiling and laughing. Always having fun. The day those wolf men came after her, after it she was never the same." she blinked away tears and turned to fang.

"You though have not changed a bit." She paused gazing thoughtfully into thin air.

Iggy's PoV

Ugh. School. You know how normal kids hate school? Double that to show you how a mutant feels and triple that to know how a blind mutant feels. There's too much noise here. I can't tell where anything is by the echoes bouncing off stuff because there's echoes everywhere!  
>I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder.<br>"Uh, Iggy," Max's voice sounded uncertain, "You have a crush on Demon, right?"  
>I scratched the back of my head, "Well, i wouldn't call it a crush...but..."<br>Max took a deep breath, "Don't take this badly, but she's twelve."  
>I froze. What the heck? I had a -as Max says- crush on a TWELVE year old? That's a two year difference! I'm practically a pedophile!<br>"She can't be less that fifteen!" I sputtered, looking for a way out of it,  
>thirteen was fine. Thirteen I could deal with but twelve? No way!<br>"We're all tall Iggy," she reasoned with me, "And it's not that big a difference. I mean, Dr. Martinez and Jeb are ten years apart and they. you know...created me."  
>"It's not the same Max," I grumbled. First of all, we weren't adults and I hardly think that Max's parents were a good example.<br>"Just, give it some thought, okay? And even though I gave you this pep talk, if you put the moves on her or anything like you would normally do, I'll kick your behind to Mexico." Max threatened.

I hold my hands up I surrender.

"don't worry, I wasn't going to anyway. Even before I knew that I was too old for her, she wasn't hot. She was beautiful. But now..." I just shook my head, "You don't have to worry about it.

I wonder what happened to her for not to show her emotions. She show even less then fang even if she smiles I can see she is acting so can her group but they seem to brush it off like it is nothing. Her past must be very dark. Darker then ours even.

I am shaken out of my thoughts by Fang shaking my shoulder.

"Hey Iggy we are to our class."

I shrug and follow him in only to be met by a bunch of stares. I shift uncomfortably under all of the gazes.

From the back of the room I here a girl say. "Oh great it is another one of Demon's mutants."

Another says "shut up Ashley. Just because the last guy she brought rejected you does not mean you can be a jerk to these."

I roll my eyes and continue walking in they arguments continue. My first class is algebra 1. Which I pretty hard since I never took pre algebra but I am doing better than Fang who is still on the first problem. Next I go to history, then art, after that language arts, lunch, and then science which is where things get interesting.

I walk into the room and am approached immediately by a man in his early 40's. I look at him and raise my eyebrows as if to say 'what do you want.'

"you would not happen to be Iggy would you?"

I nod my head slowly and unsurely. This is kind of creepy.

"I thought so. Demon was telling me about all of you a few months ago. All about you. It was amazing how you were able to find your way around even though you had been blind. But your not anymore. It is truly amazing how much she can do…"

He stopped seeing my raised eyebrows. He was starting to sound like Nudge. Creepy. The rest of the period went calmly. Then around 3 'o' clock the bell release us all. I was walking down the hall only to be snatch up by Demon with everyone else following behind her. We already had all of our stuff so all we had todo was walk out the door.

As soon as we took off demon went the opposite way then what we had come from. I looked over at max. She just shrugged. We flew for about 10 minutes before we landed only to be met by a bunch of people dressed in black _dobaks _and belts of every color. Blue, red, white, green, yellow, white and black. I look over at demon only to find her no longer in the spot she was seconds ago. I look at the crowd once again to see demon in the center of it. She was being smothered in hugs but she was soon once again able to be seen.

Demon's pov

We landed at the academy of hopkido and I was smothered by everyone. Teachers and students alike. I made my way to the center of the group to find my teacher. The one who helped my skills flourish.

"hello demon."

I turn around.

"hello Jeb."


	7. sorry

**This story has been discontinued….**

**Im sorry but as you can see from the lack of updateing I have lost my drive to write for max ride… the ending of nevermore just messed up all my creative juices in this category…. -_-**

**I am really sorry…**

**If anyone wants to continue this story they are more then welcome to just pm me…**

**Again I am really sorry but nevermore sucked and my focas has transferred on to several other series…**

**~Demonic angel 7 **


End file.
